Battle Royale: Femme Fatale
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: What would happen if the crew of Powerpuff Girls Z meets up with the casts of Magic Knight Rayearth and Super GALS? An alliance? That may be a possibility but that may have a different result as they start fighting each other over a misunderstanding.


_**Battle Royale**_

Another fanfic for Powerpuff Girls Z, and this time a new experiment to try out, as a thought hit me about girls saving Tokyo and all the stuff, mostly fighting bad guys and less women, like Sedusa and Princess. Though most of the fics here are light and comedic, I decided to take another shot and make an experimental one, and this time with more emphasis on drama and conflict among the three girls in contrast to the anime version.

Like in my previous fics, **Clubs Of Fate** and **Straight From The Heart**, this fic will be serious and violence will be stretched out to give the plot more life so the PPGZ will have effects that would cause them to make decisions that would affect everything in their path.

As shown in the summary, the main protagonists from Super GALS and Magic Knight Rayearth will be the guests here but their roles will be slightly different from their anime counterparts and instead will be borrowed from my other fics, **Missing A's** and **Seeds Of Agito**.

And so without further ado…here is chapter 1.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Powerpuff Girls Z** is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Toei and Aniplex

**Magic Knight Rayearth** is owned by CLAMP

**Kamen Rider Blade** and **Kamen Rider Agito** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

It was a typical day at Tokyo City, as classes ended in Tokyo High, as Momoko Akatsutsumi was the first to ran out of the school, with her two friends Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara following. Things were peaceful after the fall of _**Kare**_ and the three girls learned that they retained their powers and remained as the Powerpuff Girls Z, and they can enjoy the lives as students and as super-heroines.

"Ahh…that surely makes my day…no bad guys screwing around and we passed the midterm exams…and now I can go home watching WWE Smackdown! Yeah!!!!"

"Why not we go to Ken's lab…there might be new editions of Fashion magazines…"

"You guys go ahead…I'll be looking for boys…"

As the three girls walked on, they passed by a mobile police van parked near the park, belonging to the Metropolitan Police Department, and the scene shifts inside where several persons are working on something. They were dressed in police uniforms of the MPD, three were cops, three are scientists, and one senior high school student who is about to be used as a test subject for the MPD's latest project: **Project G3**. Her name is **Fuu Hououji** and she is currently 17 years old. Her parents happened to have an MPD police commissioner who is Fuu's godfather and she accepted the offer to try put the project since she plans to take a course in Criminology in college, as well as give an experience in police matters as to give a dose of police work as part of her OJT.

Sumiko Ozowa, who is the head of the G3 Unit, answers a phone call which she gave it to Fuu.

"Hey, Hououji…you got a phone call…a **Hikaru Shidou**…"

Immediately she grabbed the phone and answered it, and the conversation took place.

"Hey, Hikaru! Long time, no see! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Fuu…though I'm still readjusting to my normal life after getting my memories back after that _**Akatsuki Incident**_…it's a miracle that I'm still alive…even though it has been two months, I still felt that it was very recently…"

"Yeah…but I'm sure you'll pull through…so what are you doing today?"

"Am at Yokohama…trying out the Suzuka Circuit preliminaries…I think I'll be getting a crack at the Moto GP tournament in three months from now…who knows…I might bag the first prize as I managed to perfect the Honda I'm riding…oh, since you're at the MPD…"

"It's just an OJT…"

"Well…I'm sure you can get access on the police files…"

"Well…"

"Any word on Umi…?"

Silence echoed the scene as both the former Magic Knights were at loss for words that their friend, **Umi Ryuuzaki** went missing for three months after her controversial win at the swimming competition at Tokyo High, and though it was ruled that she didn't commit anything illegal, Umi went AWOL after that, and has not attended school since then, and that was among the chief reasons Fuu decided to accept the OJT so that she can ask her godfather to help her in the search.

- - -

At Shibuya, three girls were passing by the financial district and are shopping for the latest fashion trends. They are popularly known in Tokyo as the **Super GALS**, and with them are several bags they bought from various fashion shops, and the people around them have already known the female trio and waved at them with compliments. Shibuya has bee thriving well because of Ran and her friends, as well as the Kotobuki family who are law enforcers here, and not a single incident has caused any trouble.

"Ah…it's nice that the part-time job we took really gave us the dough to buy these items…Aya, Miyu…want to come over and try them out…?"

"You bet!"

"Is Yamato be there?"

"Sorry, Miyu…he's still at the police station, but he'll be home later by 5 pm…"

As the Super GALS walked on their way home, they passed by several posters posted on the side posts and walls which showed several pictures of Umi, which says "MISSING", and that there will be a reward that would pinpoint her whereabouts. As they passed by an alley, a silhouette is shown where a blue-haired girl hiding, and a pair of huge red eyes glowing, which quickly disappeared thereafter.

Elsewhere, at a cave within the outskirts of Honshu Island, there were several figures being lined up, all are ready to make their moves. They appeared to be human-looking except for their heads having several features of certain animals. Then a foreboding figure came to them and gave his followers orders to carry out which they all obey.

"Find the humans who have the seeds…if they have…kill them! Those who don't have…spare them! We are the holy messengers…we must to stop the spawning of **Agito**…no matter what…but the ones without the seeds try to interfere…you may have the right to kill…no go!!!"

As the animal-headed beings left the cave entrance, the leader disappeared within the shadows as it awaits the news on whether his followers would succeed in their missions or not.

- - -

Meanwhile, several known villains are scattered within Tokyo, and can be seen wandering around and are planning to make their own plans to pass up their time:

- Mojo Jojo

- Sedusa

- Fuzzy Lumpkins

- The Rowdyruff Boys

- The Gangreen Gang

These villains are now deadest to take over the other parts of Japan instead of Tokyo since they didn't want to alert the Powerpuff Girls Z's presence. Though little did they know that they're about to encounter something which may be far worse that facing the Powerpuff Girls Z.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Sorry if the first chapter is short, but this chapter serves as an introduction but in the next chapters I'll try to make it longer…as the characters of PPGZ, MKR and Super GALS are going to intertwine and will result in a battle royale which will eventually pit the female protagonists against each other…

_**Preview:**_

**Fuzzy Lumpkins** is up first and tries to cause havoc at Tokyo when the PPGZ are in a middle of a very important exams which they couldn't sneak their way out, but then the Metropolitan Police Department acts on the emergency…as **Project G3** is now about to be mobilized…


End file.
